Natural gas fueled vehicles have tanks onboard for storing natural gas. The onboard natural gas storage tanks are typically refuelable at either high pressure (commercial/fleet) fuel stations or low pressure fuel stations that may, for example, be located at a residence. Typically, the onboard natural gas storage tanks on a vehicle are optimized for filling at either the low pressure stations or the high pressure stations. Standard nozzles for high pressure fuel stations are not compatible with the refueling receptacles on vehicles with designated low pressure natural gas systems to avoid exceeding the service pressure of the low pressure natural gas systems.